Quiet For A Reason
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: Snowkit's almost been mute. The SkyClan medicine cat, Littlefern, thinks that it was something she was born with. But Snowkit thinks differently. Desperately upset at not being able to speak and being the odd one out, Snowkit runs away from camp. That is when she met Badger, the healer of cats. He claimed that he will be able to cure Snowkit. But what price must she pay?
1. Chapter 1: Snowkit is a mute

**Special thanks to Leafsplash-of-ThunderClan for letting me adopting this.**

**R&amp;R!**

**\- Stuffed Watermelon.**

* * *

_Quiet For A Reason_

Chapter 1

_Leaf-fall was ending; leaf-bare is coming._ Sunlight streamed into the nursery, landing on the only queen in the den. A nest was nicely made for her, lined with swan's feathers, clean moss, and much more. However, on the queen's face was not happiness, but sadness and regret. Her belly was no longer swollen, milk scent lingered on her fur; she had kitted.

A silver and white she-cat stood rigid at the nursery entrance, her icy blue eyes boring into the gray queen inside.

"Stonestream? You know who I am," A comforting purr rose up the unknown tabby's throat.

"Go away," Stonestream spat, flicking her tail and batted the leaves around her.

Littlefern sighed, and squeezed through the nursery entrance, leaving only one sentence, "Your kits need you, especially the small one."

Stonestream's heart immediately filled up with love, when the three kits entered her mind. One is a mini version of her, the other white with gray paws and the last one, exactly like her father._ No! I cannot think of him. Not anymore._

"She's a runt, anyway. Those kits should not have been born. All of them." Stonestream grunted, heading for the medicine cat's den. Littlefern twitched her whiskers in amusement; that gray-striped she-cat has a sharp mouth, but her words never matched with her heart.

"Here they are," Littlefern clawed apart a pile of moss, revealing three little kits. Stonestream settled herself; since she will be here, in this position for quite awhile, why not rest comfortably?

"There," The medicine cat nosed the smallest kitten, pushing her onto her mother. "Aren't they cute?"

"Yes, yes they are. Leave now, Littlefern." Stonestream spat in annoyance. "Either you leave, or I will."

"Fine," Littlefern got up and stretched her legs. "Remember, kits are always a blessing, not only to their clan, but also their parents." But Stonestream rolled her eyes.

Of course the tabby medicine cat will not take Stonestream's bad attitude to heart; she had known the queen's aggressive character for ages.

"I will go and check on Fernheart then," Littlefern muttered to herself, holding Blackberry leaves tightly in her jaws. "She's suffering from bee stings."

"I told her not to provoke the bees before. This is the outcome for not heeding my advice." Littlefern's voice trailed behind.

"You three, are a mistake," Stonestream licked the runt. "Especially you." The three kits seemed to have heard what their mother had just said, as they began squirming under Stonestream's licking.

"Three ungrateful mutts," Stonestream snorted as dread began to cloud her brilliant blue eyes. The memories that she struggled to keep in her deepest part of her heart had floated back, attempting to strike her again. And this time, they succeeded.

_"Frostpaw?" A dark ginger tom mewed. "I told you over and over again that you need to have light footsteps when hunting! Now you have scared away all the prey! Seriously, if this is how you go on, you are not going to become a warrior. I will make sure Brightstar make you stay as an apprentice until you master your hunting skills."_

_"Fine, but I did well in fighting, didn't I?" Frostpaw puffed out his chest. "That's more important than hunting. I will protect my clan from the others!"_

_"Let me repeat: you can infer from the warrior code that violence does not solve everything, Frostpaw. You need to learn to calm down, not always hot-headed and think you are always right." Darkpelt scoffed._

"Stonestream!" Littlefern's mew brought the queen back to reality.

"What names do they have? You need to decide the naming, Brightstar wants to hold a welcoming ceremony for them."

"Didn't he believed that they are a rogue's?" Stonestream rested her head on her paws.

"Can you cooperate for once?" Littlefern sighed. "Or I will just name them for you."

Stonestream frowned, looking down at her kits.

"This one," Stonestream prodded the replica of her. "She will be Graykit, in honor of his gray fur. The other will be Willowkit, named after the willow tree that sheltered the nursery from rain and storms. And the last one," Stonestream paused for a while.

A tiny snowflake fell from the dark gray sky. "Leaf-bare is closing," Littlefern murmured. "Herbs will be hard to find again." The medicine cat turned back to the gray queen. "Stonestream, you better take good care of the kits, I don't want them to suffer from Greencough or Whitecough or any illness. I do not have any catmint left."

Stonestream rolled her eyes again. "And the last one will be Snowkit," Stonestream continued. "Don't interrupt me next time."

"Graykit, Willowkit and Snowkit, welcome to SkyClan. I will report to Brightstar now." Littlefern purred.

* * *

"Willowkit!" Stonestream flicked her tail. "I told you not to push Graykit!"

"He will not feel any pain," Willowkit chuckled. "You thick-furred beast! Surrender to the most awesome leader ever, Willowstar!"

Graykit purred, and faked a shivering tone, "Let... Let me off, Willowstar, I beg you."

Stonestream sighed again and looked at Snowkit. "You are always quiet, and observant. I am glad you will rather listen than talk."

A mottled brown tom pushed his way through the entrance, eyes burning with fury.

"Stonestream!" Grassclaw called. "Tell me who the father is."

"It's none of your business! Anyway what rights do you have to interfere? They are _my_ kits, not yours." Stonestream spat.

"I am your father, my blood flows in them." Grassclaw glared at his rebellious daughter. "I need to make sure that they have pure clan blood. And which father don't dare to acknowledge his kits? Tell me who is he, and I will make sure he takes up his responsibility as a father."

"It's not like you can do anything about their parentage," Stonestream laughed, diverting her attention to Willowkit and Graykit nearby.

"Who are you?" Willowkit squeaked, with Graykit following behind.

"My dear Willowkit and Graykit, I am your grandfather," Grassclaw wrinkled his nose in delight. "What fine kits are you two! So strong and muscular. I'm sure you two will be noble warriors!"

"Grandfather, where and who is our father?" Graykit inquired, his deep green eyes filled with curiosity.

"I would like to know that too. Perhaps you want to ask your mother?" Grassclaw twitched his whiskers and pointed his bushy tail at Stonestream.

"She won't tell us no matter how we beg her," Willowkit huffed, placing her little tail over her white paws.

"Wait! Grassclaw have you heard of LeopardClan?" Graykit asked, chasing her grandfather's tail.

"Of course!" Grassclaw purred, swishing his tail across the ground slowly.

"Can you tell us about it? The elders nag so much that the story does not sound interesting anymore. I bet you will be different from them, Grassclaw," Graykit piped up.

"Alright then," Grassclaw picked Graykit up by his scruff and set off to the Warriors' Den, with Willowkit scrambling behind.

"Don't you want to go with them?" Stonestream closed her eyes.

Snowkit shook her small head wildly, her wide eyes seemed to be saying 'I want to be with you.'.

"It's a bit unusual to have a kit as quiet as you," Stonestream laughed and nuzzled her little kit.

* * *

"Snowkit!" Willowkit cried. "You are no fun! You need to say 'Surrender to me'!"

Snowkit just opened her mouth. No sound came out.

"Are you playing mute?" Graykit frowned. "If that is the case, me and Willowkit will not play with you anymore!"

Snowkit flattened her ears as her siblings stalked away.

"Snowkit? Do you mind to help me sort herbs? Since you are free anyway." Snowkit shrugged and stuck her tongue out; she was in such a bad mood and Littlefern told her to sort herbs! After seeing Littlefern's angry face, the little white kit bounded away, she knew that she should show respect to the medicine cat.

* * *

"Snowkit!" Littlefern complained. "She gave me a _I-will-rather-die-than-help-you-sort-herbs_ look and even stuck her tongue out at me! Such disrespectful act from such a cute kit!"

"Stonestream, I haven't notice Snowkit speaking at all." Brightstar's eyes clouded with worry. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with her!" Stonestream's fur bristled. "There is nothing wrong with my kit!"

"Fine then, allow me to check her." Littlefern stuck her nose in the air, and led Brightstar and Stonestream to find Snowkit.

'Great,' Littlefern thought once she spotted the little kit curling up to sleep nearby.

"Snowkit!" The medicine cat called, pouncing on the white kit and gave Snowkit a nip on her left ear.

Snowkit seemed terrified as she struggle to break free. Blood formed at her left ear and Snowkit closed her icy blue eyes.

"Littlefern! You are hurting her!" Stonestream pushed the medicine cat away. "You bad medicine cat!"

"See? Even with such pain she didn't make a noise. Normal kits should have yelped by now." Littlefern took no notice of the fuming mother and took a step nearer to the shuddering Snowkit.

"She is mute!" Littlefern declared. "I knew that there was something wrong with her! She was so tiny when she was born!"

"Then she cannot become a warrior," Brightstar cut in. "We cannot have a mute warrior. This did not happen in the clans before."

"She just cannot speak! She is not deaf! She can listen and obey commands! She can listen and learn the skills needed!" Stonestream snarled.

"She cannot be a warrior!" Littlefern argued.

"Yes she can!" Stonestream scowled.

"No she cannot!"

"I will decide if she can after a meeting with the senior warriors." Brightstar mewed, stopping the heated argument.

Littlefern stomped off and Brightstar padded back to his den. The thistle bush near Stonestream rustled.

"Is there really something wrong with Snowkit?" Willowkit's shivering voice came.

"There should be nothing wrong with my precious kit." A flicker of uncertainty flashed across Stonestream's eyes.

'Is this retribution? Is this the punishment?' Tears welled up in Stonestream's eyes. After leading the three kits into the nursery, Stonestream thought again. _'What if I did not make that mistake? Will everything be different? Will I be happier?' _And in her heart, she knew the answer to her last question was:_ 'Yes you would.'_

Stonestream sighed, as she let the memories flood her mind yet again.

* * *

_"Let me repeat: you can infer from the warrior code that violence does not solve everything, Frostpaw. You need to learn to calm down, not always hot-headed and think you are always right." Darkpelt scoffed._

_"Don't be too harsh on him," Deerstep mewed, resting her tail on her clan mate._

_"At least you get such a good apprentice." Darkpelt spat. "Stonepaw is so obedient, unlike some apprentice I know."_

_"Anyway, let's focus on hunting now, the fresh-kill pile is getting low." Deerstep suggested, flicking her tail. "The one who hunts the most will get to choose a prey from the fresh-kill pile!"_

_Stonepaw purred; she will surely win with an opponent as lousy as Frostpaw._

_"Ready, steady, go!" Deerstep ordered, as the two apprentices glanced at each other._

_Frostpaw rushed off, while Stonepaw stayed at the same spot, sniffing the air._

_"I smell mouse," Stonepaw muttered, getting into her stalking position._

_"Stupid Frostpaw, he should not have rushed off!" Darkpelt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Stonepaw is so calm and patient, while Frostpaw is just hot-headed and rude." The dark ginger tom compared._

_"Don't worry, one more moon and Frostpaw will become a warrior." Deerstep's amber eyes filled with sympathy. "Just you luck to get Frostpaw as your apprentice."_

_"Seriously, if Frostpaw don't pass his warrior assessment, I am going to be stuck with him for another two moons!" Darkpelt sighed. "Even a three-moon-old kit can do better than him!"_

_Deerstep purred, "Lets wait and see."_

_"From this day onwards, this apprentice will be known as Frostheart. StarClan had blessed Skyclan with a noble warrior who is not only cunning, quick-witted but also loyal," Brightstar beamed as Frostheart licked his leader's shoulder respectfully._

_Stonepaw snickered, "Frostpaw is the exact opposite of how Brightstar describe him!"_

_"Shhh... Stonepaw, it's your turn now," Nutpaw and Flamebreeze mumbled back to the gray apprentice._

_"Stonepaw, you will be known as Stonestream, SkyClan honors your agility and patience. Although, you need to change your attitude a bit, I trust that you will make a great warrior," Brightstar mewed, bending down to let the new warrior lick his shoulder._

_"Nutpaw, you will now be Nutblaze, thank you for your skills and effort spend in protecting and building SkyClan. We honors your strength and speed. Welcome to SkyClan as a warrior," Brightstar gazed at Nutblaze warmly._

_"Flamebreeze! Frostheart! Stonestream! Nutblaze! Flamebreeze! Frostheart! Stonestream! Nutblaze!" Yowls of cheers filled the camp and the stars shone brightly in the dark sky._

_Stonestream's eyes filled with pride as she and the others held their head high when padding outside the camp for their vigil._

_Although that night cold wind blew and ruffled Stonestream's pelt, the memories of cheers still warmed her heart. It was the best day ever in the gray warrior's life._

* * *

**I know, an odd place to stop. I hope the next chapter will be ready as soon as possible! Please review so that I know if I should continue.**

**Some questions for you to think of:**

**-What is your favourite name and why?**

**[ Mine is Breezekit and I just like it. :) It is not because of Breezepelt. ]**

**\- What if you were a cat? Which clan will you join?**

**[ I will join ThunderClan. ShadowClan territory has a lot of mud, which I do not like. I do not like running or swimming too. Perhaps I do like swimming... ]**

**Scroll down to read the allegiances. I promise it will not be long or boring. I did not list out all the cats though.**

**R&amp;R!**

**\- Stuffed Watermelon.**

**SkyClan**

**Leader: Brightstar (White tom with ginger patches and a black left ear)**

**Deputy: Poolheart (Blue-gray tom with amber eyes and white paws)**

**Medicine Cat: Littlefern (Silver and white she-cat with green eyes and a torn ear)**

**Warriors:**

**-Breezefur (Cream coloured she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail-tip)**

**Apprentice: Sootpaw**

**-Darkpelt (Dark ginger tom with green eyes and cream-coloured paws)**

**-Gingercloud (Ginger she-cat with green eyes and white chest) **

**-Turtletail (Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark green eyes)**

**-Hollyblaze (Pure black tom with amber eyes)**

**-Treewhisker (Striped tom with dark blue eyes) **

**Apprentice: Whiskerpaw**

**-Spottedclaw (Spotted tom with fiery amber eyes)**

**Apprentice: Weaselpaw**

**-Grassclaw (Mottled brown tom with piercing green eyes) **

**-Cloudheart (Silver and white she-cat with amber eyes) **

**-Longclaw (Ginger tom with unusually long claws) **

**-Flamebreeze (Flame-coloured tom with amber eyes and white paws)**

**-Nutblaze (Brown tabby tom with a white chest and gray paws)**

**-Frostheart (Pure white tom with icy blue eyes and a torn ear)**

**-Dewfrost (Tortoiseshell and brown she-cat with icy blue eyes) **

**-Deerstep (Spotted brown she-cat with green eyes and long ears)**

**Queens:**

**-Stonestream (Gray tabby she-cat with creamy stripes and amber eyes)**

**[Mother to Graykit (Thick-furred gray tabby tom with amber eyes), Willowkit (Gray she-kit with white paws) and Snowkit (Pure white she-kit with icy blue eyes)]**

**-Wingflower (Brown tabby she-cat with white paws) Mate: Longclaw**

**[Expecting Longclaw's kits]**

**Apprentices:**

**-Sootpaw (Black tom with green eyes and white paws)**

**-Whiskerpaw (Ginger tom with long whiskers and white chest)**

**-Weaselpaw (Golden brown she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes)**

**Elders:**

**-Yarrowtail (Yellowish she-cat with emerald green eyes)**

**-Brownfoot (White tom with brown paws and icy blue eyes)**

**There, done! Scroll down and you can see a box there. Click it and type in some words. That is how to leave a review! Constructive criticism welcomed.**

**R&amp;R!**

**\- Stuffed Watermelon**

**More information about Stonestream past will be revealed next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stonestream's Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the idea of this fanfiction. This story idea belongs to Leafsplash-of-ThunderClan.**

**Thank you for the seven reviews. :) Do continue to support this! I hope this fanfiction will turn out good.**

**R&amp;R!**

**\- Stuffed Watermelon**

* * *

Quiet For A Reason

Chapter 2

_"Frostheart, let us go hunting," Stonestream suggested with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I am going to show everyone who's the best hunter!_

_"Flamebreeze and Nutblaze, do tag along!" Stonestream purred. "The clan will not mind more prey."_

_"I don't think so, I am going to have a good day's sleep," Nutblaze yawned._

_"Me too! Have fun with Frostheart!" Flamebreeze laughed, sarcasm dripping in his words._

_"Yah, fun," Stonestream hung her head low as the two padded into the forest. "More like he will scare all the prey away."_

_"Pardon me?" Frostheart looked innocently at Stonestream. "Why are you muttering?"_

_"Do you have any problems? You can always count on me, I will lend you a listening ear," Frostheart added._

_Is he always like that? Who wants his listening ear anyway?_

_"You know, I am a good audience. I can be your best friend. I know Flamebreeze is a bit arrogant and Nutblaze is too proud for you," Frostheart mumbled._

_Look who is arrogant and proud! Stonestream frowned upon hearing Frostheart talking bad about Flamebreeze, her best friend.  
"Come on, just tell me what is bothering you..." Frostheart licked Stonestream's ears. "I can give the best advices..."_

_"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP? STOP GOING ON AND ON!" Stonestream screamed. "You arrogant, proud, stupid, useless lump of fur!"_

_Frostheart took a step backwards, shocked by Stonestream's outburst._

_Silence._

_"I am bothering you because I want you to know how I feel!" Tears welled up in Frostheart's blue eyes. "Don't you know how I feel about you? Are you blind or just a heartless freak?"_

_"Just tell me: Do you care about me?" Frostheart hung his head low, and twitched his whiskers._

_Stonestream froze; she never knew Frostheart liked her. A warm breeze carrying the smell of Jasmine blew around the two warriors. The sun hid shyly behind the clouds. The leaves of the trees swayed along the wind as Stonestream shifted her paws awkwardly under the big oak tree. The ferns and the bushes nearby whispered into the air, wondering what will Stonestream's reaction be. A mouse scurried past Stonestream, however, the gray warrior took no notice of it. Stonestream's amber eyes just calmly faced the icy blue eyes near her. Frostheart looked pleadingly at the gray warrior, trying to see if her head moved at all._

_His world nearly stopped turning when Stonestream merely smiled._

"Stonestream!" Willowkit's nudge snapped Stonestream out of her memories. "Do I have LeopardClan blood flowing in me? Is there any spots behind me?" Willowkit twisted her head, trying to see if there was any signs of spots on her back.

"LionClan, LeopardClan and TigerClan blood flows in our veins right?" Willowkit continued. "Grassclaw said so."

"Willowkit, you must understand, SkyClan is just a clan that is started by two ThunderClan cat, Firestar and Sandstorm, and also a band of rogues. So, our blood aren't pure clan blood." Stonestream explained, licking Willowkit.

"That means we are rogues? That means we are just a rogue clan?" Willowkit sobbed. "That means there is no LeopardClan or LionClan or TigerClan blood in me?" Willowkit sobbed, burying her face into her paws.

"There is still pure clan blood in some of the SkyClan members though," Stonestream flicked her tail. "Look at Creamflower, Amberwish, Petalgaze, Poolmist, Yarrowtail and Sootpaw! Pure SkyClan blood flows in their veins."

"Not in us?" Willowkit whimpered as Stonestream shook her head. "That means I cannot be a true warrior!"

"You need to know that a true warrior is not determined by the purity in his or her blood, but how much of the warrior code weigh in the heart. Behaving like a warrior will make you a warrior, just like if you behave like a rogue, then you are a rogue. Following the warrior code makes you a warrior, protecting the clan and loving your clan mates with all your heart will make you a real warrior, and a true hero." Stonestream mewed solemnly. "Remember that."

"Alright then," Willowkit murmured.

The gray queen heaved a sigh of relief as Willowkit curled herself up into a ball and closed her eyes.

_I do hope she will not get that set of thinking into her..._

* * *

Thump!

One foot forward.

Thump!

Another foot forward.

"Who are you? Come out now!" Willowkit shouted into the darkness.

"It is just me, little kit." A striped ginger tom stepped out of the shadows.

Willowkit fluffed up her fur, making her look twice her original size.

"I am Tiger." The voice spoke.

_Is he a rogue or a loner_?

Suddenly, a ferocious tiger appeared, revealing its sharp, yellow teeth.

"Prepare to die!"

Willowkit shut her eyes tightly as a tongue licked her.

"Please don't eat me! Go eat Snowkit!" Willowkit wailed, shuddering.

"Why?" The tiger asked, curiosity seeping through every word.

"Because... Because she is a mute! She is useless by nature! Her dying does not affect any cat!" Willowkit blurted out.

"But she is your sister, your kin!"

"I will not acknowledge a burden! Go eat her! Just go!"

A sudden force sent Willowkit tumbling across the nursery.

"You wick little kit! You wanted your sister to be eaten! You heartless creature!" Stonestream spat. "You will not be my kit! I don't want a dark-hearted kit who wants her own sister dead, who thinks her sister is useless, just because of her disability!"

"That was not want I mean... I promise... I was just afraid!" Willowkit hurriedly defended herself. "I was having a nightmare!"

Stonestream's face was cold.

"Please believe me..." Willowkit picked herself up, and ran to hug her mother. "I won't say that again... I promise!"

"Stonestream?" Freckleface purred as she came in the nursery. "I am officially moving into the nursery. My kits will be due in one moon time, according to Littlefern."

"Ya, Littlefern is always right," the gray queen snorted, thinking of the medicine cat. "If not for her, the whole of SkyClan would not doubted Snowkit's abilities!"

"She was just trying to help," Freckleface let out a forced purr, but the reaction she got back was Stonestream grumpy face. Willowkit pressed herself hard against her mother.

_His world nearly stopped turning when Stonestream merely smiled._

_"Is that smile a no?" Frostheart sighed and shrugged. "I guess we can continue, con.. continue hunting! I won't bother you anymore!" There was a tinge of sadness in his words._

_"Wait!" Stonestream called as Frostheart spun around, hope shining in his icy blue eyes._

_"I mean... I mean... We can hunt together you know," Stonestream shifted her paws again. "Perhaps we will make a great team."_

_"I am sure we will," Frostheart purred loudly, so loud that perhaps StarClan could hear him._

_"Then let's go!" For the whole afternoon, the two cats were chasing each other. At the end of the day, no prey was brought back, a couple with tails entwined entered the camp instead._

* * *

_"I will like to have two kits," Stonetstream twitched her whiskers in the warriors' den._

_"One she-kit and one tom," Frostheart added. "What will we name them?"_

_"Frostkit," Stonestream answered after thinking. "What about the she-kit?"_

_"Um... Stonekit?" Frostheart laughed. "After you,"_

_Stonestream purred and rubbed her muzzle along her mate's._

_"Stonestream?" Flamebreeze entered the den. "Sorry to interrupt you two." There was a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. And there was... something else? Stonestream blinked. She had probably imagined it._

_"Stonestream... You are on the dawn patrol with me, Spottedclaw and Weaselpaw." Flamebreeze nudged his friend. "You are late."_

_"Fine!" Stonestream seemed reluctant to leave._

_"WindClan and ShadowClan have quite jumpy, so let's split, a pair towards the ShadowClan border, another at the WindClan border," Flamebreeze suggested._

_"Good idea!" Spottedclaw nodded his head. "It will save time too. Weaselpaw, let's go."_

_After the mentor and apprentice left, Flamebreeze turned to look at Stonestream, taking a step forward. He raised his paw as high as he could, and darkness enveloped Stonestream._

* * *

**That was short... But I hope you enjoyed reading this! Um... Can you guess what happened to Stonestream? Well... That will remain a secret until next chapter! Anyways, let me ask you some questions first! :) **

**Q1: Guess what happened between Moonflower (Bluestar's mother) and Stonetail (Bluestar's father)? Us****e your creativity! **

**My answer: Perhaps Stonetail thinks that Moonflower was not suitable for him... And Dappletail is better... Maybe because Dappletail is younger and prettier?**

**Q2: Can Squirrelflight have kits? What if she can and she have three little bundles of joy? What will you name them? (One a striped brown she-kit, the other a dark brown tom and the last a flame-colored tom.)**

**My answer: Ashkit (Because she felt sorry for Ashfur), Bearkit and Firekit (After Firestar). **

**Q3: Which character in _Warriors _do you hate most? Why?**

**My answer: Um... I would say Dovewing and Daisy and Cinderheart. **

**Let's start with Dovewing. She just lay around the camp, refuse to use her powers to help the clan. For StarClan's sake, that power is meant to be used to help the clans! And she is way too perfect? Daisy is just a useless lump of fur! She did not even want to try to learn to be a warrior and she even wanted to steal Cloudtail from Brightheart! She just joined ThunderClan for protection, she wasn't even loyal. She fought in the battle between the Dark Forest and StarClan because she knew she could not get away. Cinderheart has a nice warrior name, but her heart is just filled with hay! Doesn't she know that her reject to Lionblaze's love just make Lionblaze sad and cannot concentrate on using his power! **


	3. Chapter 3: She's not innocent anymore

**Hi, here is another chapter! I know it had been long since I updated... Enjoy reading! I hope that you all will just review, it can be short or long, because I want to know what you all think about his fanfiction! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Help me improve this!**

**R&amp;R!**

**\- Stuffed Watermelon**

* * *

The sun was ready to die valiantly. Four figures crowded in the nursery. The gray kit looked up at the queen with his eyes fill with curiosity, the other gray one pressed her pelt hard against her mother's, and the last one snuggled herself warm under her mother's fur.

"Tell us some stories!" Graykit pleaded. "I want to know more about those disabled warriors!" In the kit's eyes were just kindness and the urge to help his dear sister.

"Of course," Stonestream licked Graykit and pushed Snowkit nearer to them. Willowkit sat behind, ears twitching in anticipation.

"There was once a ThunderClan cat named Brightheart. She was disfigured after meeting a ferocious pack of wild dogs. Her best friend, Swiftpaw died in the leader's jaws, and she could do nothing to help. She was unconscious for a few sunrises, and was traumatized badly. Her left eye was dug out by a dog, and claws covered her. Scars filled her pelt, and a part of her tail is crooked," Stonestream looked affectionately at her daughter, eyes fill with love. "But that isn't the main point, honey. The point is that her friend, Cloudtail helped her by giving encouragement and teaching her warrior moves that she can perform when she had only one eye."

"But Stonestream! That is not disabled!" Graykit wailed, poking Snowkit nearby.

"Fine then, there is no mute warrior... But there are blind and deaf ones... There are two blind warriors, or I should say medicine cat and elder. One is Jayfeather, he is one of the three and get to see other cats' thoughts, watch things happening further and clearer than any other cat... So I guess he isn't rally that blind... The other is Longtail. He was a warrior, but one day out hunting, a playful rabbit scratched his eyes and too much dusts were in the poor tom's eyes. Then, he became an elder," Stonestream finished with a smile. "But don't worry, Snowkit will become a warrior. Even if Brightstar doesn't agree, she will always be a warrior in my heart."

* * *

_"She will always be a warrior in my heart," Frostheart with Stonestream by his side. "She was such a wonderful mother, such an excellent deputy! Why did StarClan take her! It isn't fair! StarClan should have taken me instead!"_

_Stonestream flicked her tail. "It was her time to die. Frostheart, get over it. We need to move on." Stonestream licked Frostheart's ear._

_"What do you mean by it was her time to die? It wasn't! It was because of that stupid Flamebreeze!" Frostheart yowled._

_Stonestream gulped before mewing, "They were just hunting. Tawnypool's death was an accident. She just slipped off the cliff."_

_Frostheart did not reply. Silence took over, and Stonestream closed her eyes, trying to sort out some problems in her mind._

_She remembered that the sun was setting that time, Spottedclaw and Weaselpaw was traveling towards the WindClan border. And then... Flamebreeze raised his paws, claws in unsheathed, and hit down hard. She remembered collapsing onto the hard ground, darkness took over. She felt so pain and so tired, she did not care about the grass prickling her, she did not care about the beetle crawling over her nose. "Flamebreeze... Help!" Stonestream cried, her paws were flailing in the air, and after awhile, her paws went numb._

_When she regained consciousness, Stonestream realized that she was still laying at the same spot, just that now it was midnight. The moon shone brightly, and the stars twinkled. They seemed to be warning Stonestream something. Stonestream took no notice; she was too busy looking around for dangers and trying to stop her headache._

_"Flamebreeze," Stonestream spun around, startled. "What happened?"_

_"What do you think?" Flamebreeze sniggered. "I'm so sorry, but I just bear to see you with Frostheart. It should have been me!"_

_"What did you exactly do?" Stonestream shouted, scrambling to her paws. "You! You despicable filth!"_

_"Stonestream!" Flamebreeze called. "You can't run away from me! You can't be with Frostheart anymore!" Flamebreeze smirked, shaking his head as Stoenstream vanished towards the sunset._

_"I shouldn't have trusted him... He was my best friends! How could he treat me like this?" Stonestream muttered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Sorry, Frostheart... I didn't mean it..."_

_"You didn't, but I mean it," Flamebreeze padded out of the shadows. "Go away!" Stonestream snapped. "I don't want to see you, ever again."_

_"Well, you will have to accept me, anyway," Flamebreeze snorted, his fiery pelt disappearing into a nearby bush. "I'm going back to camp."_

_Stonestream sat there,not knowing what to do. Flamebreeze made it clear that he raped her. How could she ever become mates with Frostheart now? She had betrayed him._

* * *

_Through innocent eyes, everything is beautiful. But if you see something you shouldn't have seen, there will be a black mark in your mind. A black mark you cannot erase, and your beautiful world will come crashing down, your innocent eyes are no longer innocent. You think of things that are beyond the mind of a naive cat. You are no longer pure; you are stained with impurity._

_Is that the definition of an innocent cat that is no longer innocent?_

_Yes?_

_No?_

_Stonestream thought. Why, can't I pretend that nothing had happened? Stonestream padded back to camp, not caring if the mud had stained her gray fur._

_"Frostheart?" She whimpered, padding closer towards her mate. To her horror, Frostheart greeted her with an angry face._

_"Where have you been? Meeting up with Flamebreeze, I suppose?" His angry face was replaced with a cold, emotionless one. It pained Stonestream to see him like this._

_"No..." She tried to explain, but her mate just sighed and stalked away. Although the mud on her fur was getting heavy, but her heart was even heavier._

_The day when Stonestream kitted was the happiest day in her life. Not only did the little kits proved that the litter was Frostheart's, but also the sight if them made Stonestream's heart swell up with love. Although the gray she-cat was exhausted and tired, she still wanted Frostheart to see their kits. Theirs. Not Flamebreeze's._

_Frostheart refused to even look at them. When Stonestream pulled him to see the kits, he just snorted and padded away, like the kits were none of his business. He just took it that because Stonestream's mother, Whitetail, was white, that's why one of the kits was also white. But Frostheart didn't notice how alike he and Snowkit were. Their brilliant blue eyes and their long tail. How they walked and how they ate._

_Stonestream's world came crashing down when she saw Frostheart and Weaselpaw getting closer each day. At first they only greeted each other, but the greeting turned into their daily routine. Then, one day, they were sharing tongues, affection in their eyes. Stoenstream frowned at the sight of this, and the mewls of her kits just irritated her more. She kicked the kits away, and made another nest, far away from the kits. How she hated them, she hated Snowkit's white fur, she hated how Willowkit had long fur like Frostheart._

_"Stonestream, you know who I am," Littlefern stood at the entrance, her eyes filled with worries._

* * *

"Will all cats old enough to climb up the cliff gather here for a meeting?" Brightstare leapt onto the rock, and yowled. "It's Willowkit, Graykit and Snowkit's apprentice ceremony."

The cats padded out of their dens, and Stonestream was still licking her kits' fur.

"Graykit, Willowkit and Snowkit, do step forward," Brightstar flicked her tail. The three kits stepped up obediently. "Until you all have earned your warrior names, you will be known as Graypaw, Willowpaw and Snowpaw."

"Bramblefrost," Brightstar signaled the warrior to step forward. Willowpaw's eyes gleamed. "You will mentor Willowpaw. You have received excellent training from me, and you ought to pass down whatever I have taught you to Willowpaw." Willowpaw padded forward and bumped noses with her mentor.

"Nutblaze, losing Shrewpaw to a monster should have taught you the importance of responsibility, and I trust that you will be more careful with Graypaw. You will mentor Graypaw, and I expect you to do a good job." Nutblaze nodded his head and touched noses with his new apprentice.

Stonestream was happy for her kits. Bramblefrost is a responsible and respectful warrior who follows the warrior code strictly. Nutblaze will not go soft with Graypaw. _I wonder who will mentor Snowpaw. _

"Frostheart," Brightstar mewed.

Stonestream stiffened.

"You will mentor Snowpaw. I hope you will pass down your knowledge to Snowpaw and train her to become a noble warrior" Frostheart padded forward and touched noses with Snowpaw.

"Clan dismissed," Brightstar yowled before returning to her den.

Stonestream stayed quiet, watching the father and the daughter padded out of camp, into the forest.

* * *

**Again, sorry for not updating. :) Do you all like this chapter? **

**Here's a question for you to answer! **

**-Which pairing do you support more? Dovewing and Tigerheart or Dovewing and Bumblestripe? **


	4. Chapter 4: A Mute is Forever A Mute

Snowpaw stepped out of the entrance, and the morning breeze ruffled her pelt. She heaved in the scent of flowers deeply, and padded after her mentor, looking around curiously. Frostheart sprinted forward, shouting, "It's a time to test your speed and tracking skills, see if you can follow me!" He disappeared in a thistle bush, and Snowpaw immediately darted after her mentor. The dew on the leaves brushed against her pelt, and she kept her eyes focused on the white pelt before him. For once, she felt that having white fur wasn't useful at all, it stood out among the other colors; enemies could see you when you run away. _What am I thinking? Warriors don't escape! _Snowpaw mentally scolded herself.

She continued running, and the dense undergrowth disappeared suddenly. What greeted the apprentice was the light blue sky and the fluffy white clouds. Snowpaw felt energy surging through her veins, and she leapt into the air like a bird preparing to take off. Her paws carried her up as she slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the wind. Suddenly, teeth pierced trough her neck skin, and hauled her back. Snowpaw was thrown hard against the ground. Pain filled her as she shut her eyes tightly. _What... What happened?_

Slowly, she opened her eyes. It was the same clear blue sky. But when Snowpaw looked down, she got a terrible shock. The water was rushing, splattering when it rammed into the jagged stones. Snowpaw then realised that she was about to jump down the cliff just now! If she had fallen into the water, she would have drowned, or torn apart by those jagged stones. Suddenly pain exploded at her shoulders, and blood dripped out. She spun around, and saw Frostheart huffing and puffing.

"What in StarClan got into your mind?" The mentor growled. "You could have died!" Snowpaw hung her head low as she blushed. _How reckless of me!_

"Mm..." She wanted to say sorry, but only those sounds came out. "Ah..."

Frostheart eyes filled with sympathy as he shook his head and sighed. Snowpaw sighed too. She felt so weird around other cats, she was the strange one, the abnormal one. _Why? Why me?_ "Let's go," Frostheart murmured and headed back to camp. "It's enough shock fit you today." Snowpaw dipped her head and staggered after her mentor.

...

"Frostheart, I want to speak to you, in private," Stonestream flicked her tail, glaring sideways at Flamebreeze. Flamebreeze rolled his eyes, padding away. Frostheart snorted, before flicking his tail, signaling his apprentice to rest. Snowpaw nodded her head, before pulling herself towards the nursery. She shook her head wildly for while, before turning back towards the apprentices' den with a smile on her face. Stonestream smiled at Snowpaw, as she watched her daughter padding into the warm den. Stonestream's smile was wiped off as she led Frostheart to the dirt place, displease written on her face.

"What?" Frostheart growled uneasily, trying to avoid the dirt from dirtying his paws. Stonestream rolled her eyes, seemingly disapproving the other warrior's actions.

"You don't need to care so much about your pelt, they are already dirty, anyway," Stonestream mewed, her paws drew over her left ear. Frostheart narrowed his eyes, his tongue curled up. "Fine, fine," Stonestream spat. "Snowpaw is your daughter, okay? And, I didn't betray you! Please, look at how tired Snowpaw is today, can you just go easy on her... She's a mute after all... My heart ached when I saw her pulling herself into the apprentices' den. Today, my mind was filed with worries, i kept thinking about how Snowpaw is doing, is she having trouble, and if the other apprentices will despise her! It wasn't her fault that she's born like this... It was my fault, it was me who gave birth to her..." The gray queen fell limp, tilting sideways as her eyes filled with sorrow. It was then when Frostheart noticed how skinny Stonestream looked. Her fur was neat and clean, but now it was ragged and torn. Frostheart observed how much Stonetstream had changed. Just when he wanted to pity his ex-mate, he instantly remembered Flamebreeze, how they two betrayed him.

"She is not missing some leg or tail," Frostheart hissed. "But she sure is mad, trying to jump off the cliff today! Are you sure you aren't giving her pressure? And I believe what I believe, the kits are Flamebreeze's, not mine! Get it clear, please. That's it, I'm getting myself out of this dirty place." As Stonestream just watched Frostheart exit the dirtplace, her heart went colder every step the white tom took. He wasn't the old Frostheart anymore, time had changed him, he looked older, more mature. He was not that kind, caring Frostheart that Stonestream loved. Stonestream rested her head on her paws. _What if I had never gone on that patrol? Will everything change? Will my kits have a happy family?_

_..._

Night came.

Littlefern was staring at the moon, oblivious to everything happening around her. The clearing was crowded with cats sharing tongues and preys. Snowpaw was eating with Graypaw and Willowpaw. Graypaw and Willowpaw were having a conversation about their training, while Snowpaw was focused on the shrew before her. Frostheart and the other mentors were sharing about mentoring techniques. Bramblefrost narrowed his eyes and Nutblaze glanced sideways at Snowpaw when Frostheart said something. Snowpaw glared back at them, certain that they were talking about how foolish she was during training. Suddenly, Nutblaze laughed, and that angered Snowpaw. _How dare he laugh at me!_

_..._

"This is the hunting crouch," Frostheart formed a streamlined body, twitching his tail. Snowpaw crouched down, trying to mimic what her mentor had just shown her. She put more force on her right hind paw, causing her to fall sideways, landing on the grass. She scar,bled onto her paws, dipping her head at Frostheart, seemingly apologizing to him for being a stupid apprentice. Frostheart sighed and told her to get into the hunting crouch again, this time she was to lean against a tree. The white mentor adjusted Snowpaw's left forepaw, making it face straight. He then proceeded to tell Snowpaw about what was wrong with her crouch. "You put too much pressure on your right hind paw," he went on explaining. What is pressure? Snowpaw thought, but was not able to say the question out loud. She learnt words like mouse, shrew, hunting crouch by seeing others saying them while showing her what they meant. For example, Stonetsream will point to a brown-furred creature when saying "mouse". That was how she learnt. But nobody ever explained what "pressure" means.

"Is there anything you don't understand?" Frostheart asked upon seeing the confused look on Snowpaw's face. Snowpaw wasn't sure how to react. She wasn't very sure what "understand" meant. Seeing that her mentor was waiting for an answer, she quickly shook her head, thinking that Frostheart was asking if she had any questions. "Then do the hunting crouch again." Snowpaw obeyed, crouching down, putting pressure on her right hind paw again. Frostheart frowned, flicking his tail towards Snowpaw's hind paw. "I said, don't put pressure on that paw!" Snowpaw just continued to stare blankly at the mentor, until Frostheart dismissed her with a sigh. "Go back and rest."

Snowpaw didn't go back to the camp, she just left her mentor alone, heading to the cliff again to practice her hunting crouch. She wanted to master it, and catch a lot of prey back for Stonestream. Snowpaw remembered how frail Stonetsream looked and how her ribs were showing through her skin. Her eyes were dull and even her smiles seemed forced. A strange smell was coming from her lately, and it was nasty. Snowpaw was very worried, as Littlefern had been fussing over Stoenstream lately, and she even tried to stop Snowpaw from visiting Stonestream last sunrise. Whenever Littlefern fuss over someone, the cat she was fussing over definitely had something wrong. Snowpaw crouched down again, unaware of the problem in her crouch.

"That's not the way to do a hunting crouch," Willowpaw pushed herself out of the ferns, her whiskers twitching in amusement. Willowpaw crouched down, and her crouch was similar to Frostheart's, maybe even better. Snowpaw circled her sister, before doing her crouch again. "Stop putting your weight on that paw." Weight? Snowpaw didn't move, she thought Willlowpaw was complimenting her on her "perfect" crouch, since she looked happy when bouncing around, checking her crouch. After awhile, Willowpaw lost her patience and she shouted, "are you stupid or dumb?" Snowpaw cringed when being shouted at, she didn't know why Willowpaw was suddenly angry. Willowpaw stormed up, forcefully trying to move Snowpaw's hind paw. Snowpaw let out a squeak, running away. Willowpaw sigh, "a mute is forever a mute." Willowpaw spat, and stalked away. Snowpaw thought she could see smoke forming over her sister's head. _A mute is a mute?_ Snowpaw wondered about what her sister had said. _What is a mute?_ Strangely, those words stung her heart. Very very badly.

**Fight for yourself, Snowpaw! You can do it, show them a mute is not _just_ a mute!**

**QOTD:**

**What do you think about Frostheart's personality?**

**-Stuffed Watermelon.**


	5. Chaoter 5: Mistake

I padded back to camp with a thrush. A dead thrush that I had found by the big oak tree. I was greeted with surprised looks, and those looks hurt me a lot. They all think that I cannot even find a thrush, they all despised me. I snorted, clenching the thrush even tighter in my jaws as I approached the medicine cat's den, leaving those astonished stares behind.

I loved Stonestream. She was the only one who believed that I could do it. She showered me with care and love, unlike others who didn't seem to care much about me. When she saw the thrush in my jaws, I could see that her eyes were filled with so much happiness that they seemed that they were going to burst. She got up immediately, and dragged her frail body, sniffing the thrush in delight. Littlefern went up to hold onto Stonestream, reminding her that she is far too weak to get up, but Stonestream chided her, telling her that it was my first prey, and she must get up to see it. She must. What she said touched me, I feel so important as I put the thrush onto the ground. Stonestream prodded the thrush, flipped it over and checking it, before looking up again, mewing words of compliments. "Great job! Frostheart had taught you well. Wait, maybe you are a natural talent in this," Stonestream beamed. "Come on, Snowpaw, follow me into Brightstar's den." I nodded my head, padding into the clearing with my mother by my side. She puffed out her chest, her eyes bright again. I have never seen her so energetic before. If a thrush can make her so happy, next sunrise I am going out again to find them. I will find more, so she will be more happy. Right?

"Snowpaw caught this thrush." Stonestream had been repeating this to every warrior that passed by. Some mewed their congrats, other just ignored her. Flamebreeze even said that the thrush I caught looks good, and it was one of the bigger thrushes in the forest he had ever seen. But Smokefoot did not seem to like his presence. Stonestream thanked Flamebreeze, and stalked away, leaving Flamebreeze standing there. I turned back, and Flamebreeze gave me an awkward smile b

* * *

efore he left, his tail dragging on the ground. I have always wondered what had happened between Flamebreeze and my mother. In the past Flamebreeze always went into the nursery to play with me and Willowpaw and Graypaw, but he always left when Stonestream came back from her evening walk.

"Brightstar? Look, this is what Snowpaw caught." Brightstar looked up, nodded his head and said nothing more. Stonestream did not seem please about his reaction, and she continued, "this thrush is one of the bigger thrushes I have ever seen." Is she copying what Flamebreeze had said? "The claw marks are at the right place, the thrush had been caught with great accuracy, Brightstar."

"I know, I know, just leave me alone, okay? I have been thinking about our relationship with the rogues, they have been looking for trouble ever since the last two moons. I have no time to care about that thrush..." Brightstar explained, his eyes narrowed.

"That thrush? What do you mean by that thrush? That thrush is what my daughter caught!" Stonestream growled, her neck fur bristling.

"Wow, that was the best thrush I have ever seen!" Brightstar mewed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He lashed his tail in annoyance, signaling Stonestream to leave the den. The gray she-cat stepped out reluctantly, her jaws still clenching the prey tightly. Slowly, she landed it on the ground, beginning her meal. I sat down, pressing my fur against my mother's.

"Listen, Snowpaw." Stonestream's voice was hoarse. "I cannot be there for you forever. You must learn how to stand up for yourself, and the best way is to prove to the others that you are not weak, you are as strong as any cat out there. I have got a feeling that I might be gone soon, dear." My neck fur bristled slightly as I rubbed my muzzle against my mother's. She will not be dead. She is strong. She will live forever.

Stonetsream purred, taking a bite of the thrush. I took a bite too, but the meat in my mouth tasted strange and hard. I looked at my mother, trying to stop her from eat such tough meat. "Ahh..." I wanted to say 'stop', but I could only make weird noises. Stonestream looked up, care in her eyes. She seemed to understand what I wanted to say, and she shook her head gently, taking another big bite of the thrush. I got up and took another mouse from the fresh-kill pile, pushing the plump presto Stonestream. Stonestream pushed it away. "I don't like to eat mouse. I love to eat thrush." Seeing the doubt on my face, she even added, "this is the nicest thrush I had ever tasted."

"Ah... Ah... Uh..." I mouthed out the words, trying to tell Stonestream that the meat was tough and stingy.

"This is really the best meal I have ever eaten, Snowpaw."

Her reply warmed my heart.

..

"No training for today, apprentices, it is raining heavily outside." Frostheart mewed, his heads popping into the apprentices' den. Immediately, he was greeted my multiple groans from the apprentices. "You will clean the elders' den for today." The groans were even louder. "Snowpaw, you will check Yarrowtail for ticks, Willowpaw check Brownfoot, Graypaw check Breezefur. After that you all will change their bedding and the rain will probably stop by then." Hearing no response, the warrior snorted and went in to push Willowpaw up. The apprentice slowly got up, unwillingness written on her face. "Hurry up!" Frostheart boomed, sending the apprentices fleeing into the elder's den.

Slowly, I pulled out the last tick in Yarrowtail, and the elder mewed her thanks. I dipped my head in respect. "We are done!" Willowpaw murmured, sitting down to clean her paws. "Do we just lick it off?" Graypaw giggled, pointing to the big puddle nearby. "You wash it off, silly!"

Is that what it feels like to talk normally? To joke and have fun with someone else?

"Now, let me tell you a story." Yarrowtail whispered, seeing me stoning there. I shook my head slowly, my eyes still fixed on Graypaw and Willowpaw. "A story about your parents." This caught my attention, and I spun around, my ears ready for some listening. _My parents? Stonefoot and...who? Is it Flamebreeze? I have always thought the muscular tom was my father, but why did Stonestream hate him so much?_

"There was once a cat who excelled in hunting and fighting. Everyone knew she would be the best warrior the clans had ever seen. One flaw in her personality, is that she is not humble at all. She is arrogant, stuck-up and despised the other apprentices, especially the weakest apprentices of them all. The weak apprentice trained hard every single day, hoping that he will catch the better apprentice's eye. However, the better apprentice's eye never once land on him. When they were all named warriors, the better apprentice taunted him, teased him and laughed at him, thinking that he is not capable of being a warrior. One day, when they two were on a hunting patrol, the better apprentice slipped and went tumbling down a steep slope. The weaker one caught her paw just in time, and tried very hard to pull her back up. They became good friends, and their relationship deepened when the tom asked to be her mate. However, there was this other tom who loved the better apprentice as well, and he could not think of any reason why the better apprentice had fell in love with the weaker one, but not him. So on a hunting patrol, the tom raped the better apprentice." Yarrowtail paused, closing her eyes. "I was there, having my evening walk, and happened to witness the whole terrible thing. The better apprentice was so...hurt. Physically and emotionally. Her hunting and fighting skills became even worse than an elder's, and she looked very frail and skinny. The worse thing is that she was with kits. Kits with unknown father. The better apprentice broke down, using tears to wash her face every single day, until the kits were born. I could have told the truth to the clan, but I didn't. Because the rapist is my son. My dear son who I did not bear to see being exiled."

_Was there a reason why Yarrowtail told me this? Who is her son? And why didn't the characters have a name?_

"My son is Flamebreeze, and the she-cat is your mother," Yarrowtail breathed out slowly. "I'm so sorry, Snowpaw. I'm so so sorry."

I stumbled backwards, not believing my ears. The questions in my head were solved one by one, once I linked all the clues up together. _But why... Why did Flamebreeze do that to Stonestream? Isn't Flamebreeze nice and caring? And who is the weaker apprentice? Who is he? Who is my father?_

"The weaker apprentice is Frostheart."

Frostheart.

Frostheart, my mentor. Frostheart, the cat that was not patient with me at all. Frostheart, the cat that often skipped my training sessions to chit-chat with the other warriors.

For the first time, I noticed how similar our pelts look. How our paws are so fat, and how our tails are so long.

_Is Frostheart really my father?_

_Then why did he laugh at me with the others?_

_Does he not love me?_

_Am I abandoned?_

_Is all these true? _

_Is is that why I am different from the others, because I am not wanted at all. I am a punishment of Flamebreeze's mistake, I am there only to remind Stonestream of what Flamebreeze did to her, I am just a storage of unpleasant memories for Stonestream. Stonestream doesn't love me. She doesn't love me. She _shouldn't_ love me at all. _

**..**

**R&amp;R! **

**-Stuffed Watermelon**


End file.
